


I Always Will

by gamergirl929



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, WWE - Freeform, my hand slipped again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: Vince asks Sasha to betray Bayley once again, but this time for a title shot… Will she betray her best friend for gold..?





	I Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit I did it again… My hand slipped…  
> …  
> But at least this time it slipped because someone else sent me a request! <3 
> 
> An anon on Tumblr sent me a request to write a story about what would happen if Vince asks Sasha to betray an unsuspecting Bayley once again and what Sasha would do! 
> 
> REMEMBER all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Shout out to the anon who sent me the request! (I would put the link to their blog here, but it’s an anon… Soooooooo) 
> 
> Ok, so let’s get started! <3

“Sasha, come in, come in, sit down.” Vince McMahon points to the empty seat across from his desk and the purple haired woman comes in and takes a seat.

“So, Sasha… The creative team and I have decided to take a different approach to this whole… Boss and Hugger Connection thing.” Vince taps his fingers on his desk.

“Umm, what different approach?” Sasha asks, slightly fidgeting in her seat.

“Well Sasha, tomorrow night you have a tag-team match with Bayley against The Riott Squad. It’s time for us to end this little… Partnership and go back to the feud…” Vince turns in his chair towards his computer.

Sasha swallows hard when he’s not looking.

“We want you to attack Bayley after the match is over.” Vince quirks an eyebrow and Sasha licks her dry lips. She opens her mouth to speak, but Vince holds up his hand.

“This is not up for negotiation Ms. Banks. We want the WWE Universe to see you as rivals, not friends or possible love interests.” Vince gives her a pointed look and Sasha slowly nods as she moves to stand.

“It would also be best if we kept Bayley in the dark about this, will make her reaction for the cameras genuine.” Vince smiles and Sasha furrows her brow. She opens her mouth to speak, but after another pointed look from Mr. McMahon she nods and moves to her feet.

“I understand.”

“Thank you for your time Sasha.” Vince gives her a smile. Sasha is just about to open the door when Vince clears his throat.

“Oh, and Ms. Banks?” Sasha turns to see Vince, his smile a bit wider.

“If you do attack Bayley after the match, there will be a title shot for you in the near future.” Sasha smiles with a nod and slowly and silently takes her leave.

Once out of the office, Sasha shakes her head with a frown and storms down the hallway.

Not a chance in hell was she betraying her…

Not again.

* * *

It was the night of the match and Sasha was slipping into here ring gear when Bayley makes her way over with a smile.

“Hey Boss.” She smirks, and Sasha glances up at her with a smile before turning back to lace up her boots.

Bayley cocks her head to the side and watches Sasha curiously. “Hey is something wrong?” She asks, taking a seat on the bench where Sasha’s foot is currently resting.

“It’s nothing…” She sighs and Bayley’s brow furrows as she leans towards her.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing…” Bayley frowns and Sasha finally turns to look at her. Her eyes widen when she realizes that Bayley is a lot closer than she expected. Close enough that she can see the light brown flecks in her eyes.

Sasha’s eyes dart from her eyes, to her lips and back, her cheeks a bright red. She turns away to focus on lacing up her boots.  She swallows hard when out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Bayley inspecting her closely eyes running down her body.

Sasha turns, and Bayley’s eyes drop to her lips momentarily before brown orbs meet once again, Bayley’s cheeks a bright pink.

“So, what’s eating you?” Bayley clears her throat and Sasha shrugs.

“Just…” She pauses with a sigh and takes a seat beside Bayley on the bench. “Just something Vince wants me to do…” She hunches over, making her look smaller than she already is. She gasps softly when Bayley slips her arm around her.

“Well, what does he want you to do?” Bayley asks and Sasha shrugs.

“He wants me to do something that will earn me a title shot…” She turns to Bayley who pulls her closer with a smile.

“Well that’s great! Isn’t it?” Bayley asks cocking her head to one side. Sasha smiles and can’t help but glance down at her lips for a moment before meeting her eyes.

“He wants me to—

The door is pushed open and an intern steps inside. “We’re ready for you.” She smiles before moving out of the locker room.

Bayley slips her arm from around Sasha with a smile and holds her hand out to the woman.

“Ready Boss?” She smiles, a smile Sasha immediately returns as she takes her hand.

“Ready Hugger.” She laughs, and Bayley leads her out of the locker room, hands clasped together, finger intertwined.

Sasha glances down at their hands and blushes.

Could she really do this…?

Could she really betray Bayley for a title opportunity?

Could she really do that to the girl she lo—

Her thoughts are cut off when Bayley squeezes her hand.

“Show time.” She smirks and Sasha nods.

“Right… Show time.” She forces a smile and Bayley releases her hand as Sasha’s music fills the arena, and she steps out from behind the curtain to make her entrance.

* * *

 

The match so far had been well in Sasha and Bayley’s favor, but now, Bayley was struggling, stuck in the corner as Sarah Logan reigned down a series of kicks to her downed form.

“Come on Bayley!” Sasha shouts as the members of the WWE Universe begin clapping extatically, all cheering for Bayley.

Sarah Logan grabs Bayley and guides her to her feet before tossing her into the ropes, where Bayley close lines her. The two women fall, both, exhausted and Sasha begins slamming her foot on the steel steps in her corner, rallying the WWE Universe to clap for Bayley.

Bayley slowly pushes herself to her feet, Logan doing the same and the two race to tag in their partners.  

Sasha immediately leaps onto Liv Morgan and reigns down a series of punches before she pulls her up and tosses her into the corner. She hits hard and stumbles towards the center of the ring as Sasha rushes to climb to the top rope.

Sasha leaps from the top turnbuckle preforming the Meteora, a well-known move in her arsenal.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sarah Logan suddenly being pulled off her corner, and she hits the floor with a thud. She smirks when she sees Bayley moving slowly back to their corner.

Liv Morgan stumbles to her feet and Sasha leaps into the air, knees digging into her back as the woman flips forwards.

To Sasha’s surprise, she’s caught by Bayley who wraps her arms around her and lifts her into the air, where she spins before slamming her into the mat.

Bayley backs up into her and Sasha’s corner with a smile as the purple haired woman quickly rushes to cover the blonde. The ref slides into position and slams his hand down on the mat in rapid succession.

1!

2!

3!

Sasha’s music begins to the fill the stadium and Liv quickly rolls out of the ring as the WWE Universe cheers loudly for the Boss N’ Hugger Connection.

Bayley rushes over to the woman and gives her a tight hug before grabbing her hand and lifting it up into the air.

Sasha swallows hard as she watches Bayley out of the corner of her eye.

“It’s now or never…” She mutters to herself and quickly drops Bayley’s hand.

The crowd lets out a noise of surprise and Bayley turns to her in not only shock, but concern as well.

“Sasha?” She asks her brown eyes darting around her face as she swallows hard.

Sasha’s eyes drop to the mat as she swallows roughly.

She had already made her decision the second she stepped out of Vince’s office the day before, she already knew when Bayley had her arm around her in the locker room, she knew the second her music hit, and she stepped out into the arena, she knew what she was going to do.

Sasha takes a step forwards, leaving very little space between them and the crowd watches intently.

“Sasha… What are you doing…?” Bayley asks with a sad expression and a furrowed brow and Sasha takes a deep breath.

“Something I should’ve done sooner…” Sasha whispers and Bayley’s eyes widen slightly as she leans closer.

Sasha cups her cheeks and leans forwards, her nose brushing Bayley’s softly.  She stops, leaving a gap between her and Bayley’s lips incase this isn’t what the other woman wants.

The roar of the crowd is deafening, as the crowd cheers excitedly their feet stomping as they all shout, “YES! YES! YES! YES!” The hands moving up and down in the air rapidly.

Bayley’s eyes flutter shut as she leans forwards, closing the distance between her and Sasha and meeting Sasha’s lips in a gentle, feather light kiss.

The crowd erupts, but the sound is completely unheard by the two women in the ring who are in their own world. Sasha pulls back, but Bayley chases her lips and kisses her firmly, her hands finding purchase on her waist as she pulls her closer.

Sasha’s arms slip around Bayley’s neck when the two pull apart.

Sasha slowly leans forwards to place one last kiss on Bayley’s lips.

“What was that for…?” Bayley asks, swallowing hard, cheeks flushed red.

“I told you…” Sasha cups her cheek and Bayley closes her eyes and leans into her touch.

“I love you… I always have, and I always will.” She smiles, and Bayley leans down to press one final kiss to her lips and the two pull apart.

Bayley grabs Sasha’s hand and hoists it into the air with a giant grin and the WWE Universe erupts, all of them still chanting, “YES! YES! YES! YES!”

Sasha turns to Bayley and wraps her arms around her tightly.

The two leap onto turnbuckles in different corners and hold their arms up as the crowd roars loudly. Bayley finds her way over to Sasha’s ring corner and leaps up behind her, wrapping her arms around the woman tightly. She kisses the top of her head and the two women continue to celebrate. Sasha feeling content in Bayley’s arms.

Eventually Bayley and Sasha slip out of the ring, and the two walk hand in hand up the ramp, fingers, again, intertwined.

The two women stop at the top of the ramp, each holding each other’s hands as they lift them into the air.

Bayley turns and places a soft kiss to Sasha’s cheek, which catches the woman off guard and she blushes a bright red.

The crowd cheers again even louder than before and Sasha grins as she glances at a smiling Bayley out of the corner of her eye.

Fuck the title shot, it wasn’t worth it if she lost the woman she loved, and though Vince would most likely punish her with a suspension or something like that, she didn’t care, not as long as she had Bayley by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, what did you think? Was it the ending you hoped for? 
> 
> One thing I want to make clear, I know each wrestler knows what is going to happen in the ring, but in this story, it is tweaked a bit for the purpose of the story. :) 
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed! I’d love to hear your thoughts on the story so if you like, leave a comment! <3 
> 
> You can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/! Feel free to send me prompt ideas!


End file.
